


Boarding School

by Skrigget



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, basically just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Isaac and Stiles all attend Beacon Hills Boarding School for boys. </p><p>They make life less boring for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man I've uploaded this once before but then I took it down and then yesterday I found it again and thought why the hell not - so here it is. The first chapter is Scott/Stiles and the second is Isaac/Stiles because hey we all need of that in our life.

Stiles opened the door and saw Isaac and Scott next to each on the bed under the wide open window. They looked up when the teen entered and sat down on the door next to the door.

“What are you guys doing?” he asked and crocked his head to the side.

“Sleeping,” Isaac growled and turned his back to him.

“In one bed?” Stiles asked and raised his eyebrows curiously.

“We’re cold,” Scott mumbled and sat up in the bed. Isaac made a noise of irritation and pulled the covers closer.

“What about closing the window?” Stiles asked and Scott rolled his eyes.

“Isaac’s prefers it open,” he explained.

“Ah,” Stiles said and got more comfortable on the bed. “Because of his father, yes I get it.”

Isaac promptly ignored him and made this horrific noise that should probably be snoring but sounded more like Isaac was choking a cat to death. Stiles looked at him with furrowed eyebrows before making a grimace to match the terrible sound.

Scott sighed and got up from the bed – Isaac complained loudly – and sat down next to Sties who gave him a bright smile.

“Why are you not in your own room?” Scott asked groggy and sleepy.

“Lonely,” he shrugged.

“You could just ask to get a roommate,” Scott yawned.

“Yeah, right,” Stiles said. “And risk getting Greenburg? Are you insane?”

“Just saying,” Scott mumbled tiredly.

“Well, don’t,” Stiles said.

“Scott!” Isaac whined. “Cold.”

“Then close the fucking window!” Stiles yelled and threw the pillow at him.

“Hey!” Scott said and looked his way with this very serious look that made Stiles snort loudly.

“Keep that up and someone will come and check on us and find you here and then they’ll send you back to your room and give you a month of detention,” Isaac muffled into the arm his head was resting on. Stiles rolled his eyes and made another grimace that Isaac couldn’t see from where he was facing the wall.

“He’s right,” Scott said. “You should probably head into your own room.”

Stiles snorted and leaned forward to where Scott sat on the edge of the bed. He moved his head slightly so his lips were right next to Scott’s ear and whispered loud enough for Isaac to hear: “I need your cock inside me.”

To Scott’s credit he didn’t falter or gasp or anything like that, he just turned to he was facing Stiles and with a dead serious look in his eyes licked his lips and nodded. They both got up from the bed and turned to leave the room.

“Sorry, Isaac,” Scott apologized but Isaac didn’t say anything, actually he’d gone very still under the covers. Stiles rolled his eyes at his direction and pulled Scott into the empty hallway.

Just across from Scott and Isaac’s room was Stiles’. He opened the door carefully and turned on the lights. The floor was messy and full of empty bags of chips and packs of cigarettes that he should probably hide under his bed if he didn’t want to be expelled. Stiles stepped into the middle of the room and pulled his shirt of in one swift movement.

Scott swallowed but Stiles just smirked and started undoing his jeans. Before he got a change to unzip them, Scott had his hand on his neck and was pressing his rough lips against Stiles’, who opened his mouth welcoming and felt Scott push his tongue inside his mouth.

Stiles grabbed a hold of Scott’s shirt and started tugging at it impatiently. Scott pulled back, grabbed Stiles lower lip between his teeth and sucked at it gentle before stepping back and taking off his shirt and pants. Stiles hummed pleased and launched forward again.

Their mouths hit and this time Stiles pressed his tongue against Scott’s lips, licking and biting, before he opened his mouth and started sucking hungrily on Scott’s tongue. The boy actually whimpered before he grabbed Stiles’ zipper and undid it quickly. Without letting go of each other or stopping the kiss they pulled his jeans down so they were stripped down to just their boxers.

Stiles smirked into the kiss and it was his turn to bite down on Scott’s lip. He tugged it between his teeth gently and yanked at Scott’s hair with long, merciless fingers. Scott moved his hands from Stiles’ neck to his back and down to his ass. He took a firm hold and Stiles moaned into his mouth. It was Scott’s turn to smirk and deepen the kiss desperately.

“B-Bed,” Stiles gasped when they pulled apart to breathe.

“Yeah,” Scott choked out. He pushed a leg in between Stiles’ and moved him backwards to the bed behind them. He pushed Stiles down on the edge of it and moved his leg so it was pressed against Stiles’ dick. The boy whimpered weakly and let his head fall back.

“Please,” he breathed and Scott leaned down to press a firm kiss to his mouth again before nodding. He pushed the boy all way down on his back and climbed on top of him. Stiles wrapped his legs around Scott’s torso immediately and grabbed his shoulder.

They started moving. Scott pushing down and Stiles meeting him in the movement. Their dicks rubbed against each other and Stiles forced his teeth down in his lip not to moan too loudly. Scott gasped and pulled back earning another whimper from Stiles.

Before he got a change to form any words of complains, though, Scott pulled his boxers down and grabbed his dick with one hand. This time Stiles couldn’t stop the moan and he gasped breathlessly. Scott chuckled and moved his hands slowly up and down the shaft of the dick. When Stiles couldn’t take it anymore he started thrusting up into the touch desperately. Scott grabbed his hip with his free hand firmly and held him down on the bed.

“S-Scott, please,” Stiles begged and covered his eyes with his arm.

“What do you want?” Scott asked amused and moved his hand again, stroking the dick.

“You,” was all Stiles could manage to say before he moaned brokenly. Scott nodded in agreement and sat down on his feet. He pulled his boxers down quickly and moved in between Stiles legs again. He hovered just above his friends’ head, a hand on either side of his head to hold him up, and Stiles was truly beautiful like this, he thought, broken and desperate, sweaty and moaning.

“Lube and condoms in the drawer?” Scott asked, his own voice thick with lust.

“Like they always are for fucks sake Scott!”

“Keep your voice down,” Scott shushed and leaned down to connect their lips again before Stiles could say anything else. Stiles curled his fingers into Scott’s hair and licked into the open mouth. Scott managed to keep kissing and at the same time open the drawer next to the bed and pull out the half-empty lube and the last condom in the packet.

Stiles pushed up and rubbed his dick against Scott’s thigh. He gasped into Scott’s mouth and shut his eyes closed. Scott had to break the kiss however so he could lean back again and put the condom on. Then he took some of the lube, drenching his fingers with the thick material. He looked at Stiles who met his eyes, pupils blown, and nodded once, twice and three times before falling back onto the bed again. Scott had one hand on Stiles’ inner thigh as he pushed one finger into his friend. Stiles gasped for air and Scott stilled. A second later Stiles nodded impatiently and Scott started moving his finger. Stiles moaned Scott shushed him again. Stiles looked at him with almost entirely black eyes and shot him a glare promising a painful death. Scott just smiled amused and pushed another finger inside Stiles. The boy squirmed underneath his grip and started thrusting into the touch.

“Are you ready?” Scott asked concerned but all Stiles managed to do was push down on his fingers desperately. The sound he made was so beautiful Scott had to grab his own leaking cock in his hand and stroke it a couple of times. Then he pulled out and leaned over Stiles again.

“Ready?” Scott asked again.

“Yes, please, Scott just fucking put – “

His voice was cut off when Scott pushed into him and Stiles bit down on his lip so hard it drew blood. Scott gasped and buried his head against Stiles’ collarbone.

“Move,” Stiles begged as he wrapped his legs around Scott’s waist again. Scott grunted in conformation and started moving.

Stiles swallowed hard and yanked at Scott’s hair. The other boy kissed Stiles’ collarbone, licked his way up to Stiles’ neck where he started sucking hungrily.

“Faster, please, Scott.”

And Scott couldn’t disobey so he started thrusting faster and harder into the sweating boy. Stiles whimpered in pleasure and rolled his eyes back in his head.

Stiles dick was trapped against their torsos and with the hand Scott didn’t have next to Stiles’ face he grabbed it and started stroking it again. Stiles moaned, not even trying to keep it silent this time, and frankly, Scott didn’t give a damn either. He started moving even faster, pushed in all the way and hit Stiles prostate causing the boy to gasp and dig his nails painfully hard into Scott’s shoulder.

“Y-yes,” Stiles said and tried to swallow.

“Stiles, I’m – “ Scott mumbled against the boy’s neck but Stiles just nodded and buried his fingers in Scott’s hair, pulling desperately as Scott’s thrust became harder and more uneven. Scott stopped stroking Stiles dick when he came hard inside the boy. They both moaned loudly as Scott rode out his orgasm, his body flexing and shaking.

He gasped for air and pulled out of Stiles who looked at him, panting for breath himself. Scott took the condom off and tossed it aside before he quickly crawled back between Stiles’ thighs.

“Scotty,” he moaned and Scott grabbed his dick again. He licked a stripe with his tongue all the way to the head and Stiles made this inhuman sound in the back of his throat. Scott swallowed hard and felt his dick twist again. When he looked at Stiles who was so damn beautiful, moaning for him, for his mouth, then he was half-hard again. He nodded once and Stiles nodded as well and then Scott took the top of Stiles cock into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck!” the boy cried out. Scott tried to relax in the back of his throat as he bobbed his head up and down, taking Stiles all the way in. Stiles cried out again and the sound made Scott moan. He grabbed his own cock with his free hand and started stroking.

“Scott – Scott – “ Stiles whispered and he couldn’t help it when his hips pushed upwards. Scott made a noise of confirmation and that was all Stiles needed. He put his hands in Scott’s hair and started fucking his mouth shamelessly while Scott stroked his own dick desperately.

Stiles came with a loud gasp that turned into a whimper, as he shot his cum down Scott’s throat. That was all the other boy needed and he came, again, as he swallowed Stiles’ cum willingly. When Stiles had ridden out his orgasm they collapsed next to each other on the single bed, panting for air, covered in Scott’s cum.

“You should probably get back to Isaac,” Stiles said, his voice husky and his eyes bloodshot. “Before he starts crying or some shit.”

Scott hit him gently on the forearm but moved from the bed to grab his clothes. He only pulled on his boxers before he turned to Stiles, half asleep, naked and covered in cum.

“Maybe you should shower?”

“Shut up,” Stiles mumbled sleepily and gestured with his hand for Scott to go. Scott just rolled his eyes and left the room with a smirk on his lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Isaac yay

“Where’s Scott?” Stiles asked when he came crashing into the room at ten one Saturday morning. Isaac looked up from his book and shrugged.

“Why? What do you want from him?” he asked suspiciously, like he was worried Stiles might attempt to drag the other boy into a gang fight or some shit (honestly, it had happened _once_ , when were people going stop talking about it? Besides, they’d won, so no biggy, right?).

Stiles rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue irritated as he walked all the way into the room and closed the door behind him. “I just need to talk to him,” he said and sat down on the bed.

“You mean you’re horny and you want Scott to do something about it?” Isaac asked with a smirk playing in the corner of his red lips.

“Something like that, yes,” Stiles shot back as he leaned his head against the familiar wall behind him. Silence fell over them for a moment before Stiles pulled himself together and asked:  “So you don’t know where he is?”

Isaac shrugged again. “Out and about with Allison,” he said carelessly and turned his attention back to the book. Stiles groaned frustrated and buried his face in his arms. Isaac sighed deeply and looked up from the book with an annoyed look on his face.

“Are you that desperate for a fuck, Stiles?” he asked.

“Yes!” he shouted and fell back on the bed, covering his face with his hand and mumbling curses against his fingers. Silence fell over them again, only broken by Stiles whimpers that sounded almost like he was crying. Isaac snorted loudly and slammed his book hard against his table. The sudden sound made Stiles squirm in surprise and he looked at Isaac angrily.

“Have some sympathy!” he practically yelled before he sighed and rolled over so he was on his stomach, face buried into his pillow.

Isaac snickered and got up from the bed. “You’re annoying,” he said bluntly as he sat down next to Stiles’ feet. The boy growled into the pillow and attempted to push Isaac off the bed with his legs – without luck. He whimpered again and went limp against the bed.

Isaac shook his head moved so he was sitting directly behind Stiles. “You’re seriously pathetic,” he said.

“Go fuck yourself,” Stiles muffled.

“You’re in my room?”

“It’s practically my room, too.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Fuck you, Isaac!”

“Yes, sir.”

Stiles stilled against the bed for a moment or two before he told himself he was overreacting (Isaac did not just imply that he would let Stiles fuck him, did he?) and relaxed again. He was just about to tell Isaac to fetch him some food from the kitchen when he felt long fingers on his leg. He stiffened against the sudden touch but before he got a change to move or ask questions, the fingers moved upwards, upwards, upwards –

Stiles groaned against the pillow when Isaac pressed a finger against his opening. He couldn’t help but arch back into the touch and he heard Isaac snort behind him. He wanted to tell the bastard to stop fucking around and he wanted to tell him that there were way too many layers of clothes. Instead he felt Isaac shift again, this time so he was lying on top of Stiles, pressing his own hard on against Stiles ass.

“Fuck,” Stiles gasped when Isaac pushed down. He tried to swallow but his mouth was dry and his fingers were digging desperately into the sheets.

“That was the general idea, yeah,” Isaac breathed hard behind him as he pushed down hard and Stiles whimpered desperately. He started arching back into the touch and rubbing his dick against the bed underneath him. He felt fingers on his waist and Isaac moved their hips in an almost perfect rhythm. Stiles gasped and shuddered. That seemed to do the trick because suddenly Isaac leaned back, allowing himself enough space to grab Stiles and force him around so they were facing each other.

Clothes, off, now.”

“You’ve always had a way with words, Lahey,” Stiles gasped put followed instruction, pulling his shirt off quickly.

Isaac snorted and pulled his own shirt off too. Then he leaned down, holding on to Stiles hips. He was between Stiles wide open legs and he pressed his wet mouth against the other teen’s cheeks when he pushed down again, causing Stiles to moan.

“You want me to fuck you?” Isaac whispered, mouth just under Stiles’ ear. Stiles gasped and grabbed Isaac’s shoulders. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed and pushed up. “Yeah, you know, hold on to that thought, I could live with that – “

“Or do you want to fuck me instead?” Isaac continued, cutting Stiles’ voice off. Stiles whimpered and arched up, his whole body flexing under Isaac’s. “I’d like that,” Isaac said and licked a line from Stiles’ jaw to his earlobe. “I’d like your cock inside my ass,” he whispered and took Stiles’ earlobe into his mouth.

“Isaac!” Stiles gasped when the other boy started sucking on the earlobe. “Please, I need… Take your pants off. Now.”

“Demanding, aren’t we?” Isaac hummed, but his voice was strained and his fingers were almost shaking. He pulled back and pushed his jeans and boxers down quickly before resuming his previous position on top of Stiles. He put one hand against Stiles groin and started massaging it through the jeans.

Stiles made a noise in the back of his throat and he took Isaac’s head between his hands, forcing the other boy closer. He met the Isaac’s blue eyes and for just a split second none of them moved. Then Isaac’s eyes darted to Stiles’ red lips and he leaned down.

They met halfway in a messy kiss full of tongue and panting breathes and desperate movements. Stiles bit down hard on Isaac’s lower lip and the taller one made a sound somewhere between a moan and a hiss of pain. They both pulled back the slightest at the same time and they were practically panting into each other’s mouths. Isaac could feel Stiles’ warm breath on his throbbing lip and it made a shudder run down his spine.

“Less clothes,” Stiles gasped into Isaac’s mouth, “more fucking.”

“That can definitely be arranged,” Isaac moaned. His fingers moved down Stiles’ body like they’d never done anything else. His fingers were light on Stiles’ body, only barely touching, teasing all the way down to his jeans.

Stiles was making impatient groans and pushing up for more friction but Isaac but a hand on his hip and forced him to stay still.

Isaac looked at Stiles and their eyes met and they both new that this was it. They were either going to go through with this or stop right now when one of them was still somewhat clothed.

“Lock the door,” Stiles breathed and Isaac just nodded, leaned back and from his position between Stiles’ legs he somehow managed to lock the door before he resumed to opening Stiles’ jean. His fingers were shaking just a bit at this point at it made his movements clumsier and Stiles was both amused and frustrated at this.

When his jeans were finally removed Stiles grabbed Isaac by the neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Isaac returned the kiss eagerly while he also pulled Stiles’ boxers down. Now entirely naked there was nothing stopping them from grinding shamelessly against one another. Stiles arched up and Isaac pushed down and they both moaned into the kiss.

Isaac once again placed his hands on Stiles’ hips and held him down as he pushed down and when their dicks rubbed against each other the much needed friction made Stiles flex and shudder underneath Isaac.

“You gotta…. stop doing that,” Stiles moaned, “or else…”

“Or else what?” Isaac said with a smirk but he too – Stiles noticed – was very much enjoying this and when he pushed down again his eyes rolled back in his head and his hands lost some of their strength.

Somehow, through his haze of pleasure, Stiles noticed this and put the knowledge to good use. Before Isaac could pull himself together he grabbed the boy around the waist and managed to flip them – most gracefully – around so Stiles was the one on top.

Placing himself in Isaac’s lap he was in the perfect position to move just right so he had Isaac practically begging to fuck him.

Stiles couldn’t help but smirk before he got up from his position and moved so he was behind Isaac. He looked at the boy who lifted himself up on his arms and shot Stiles a look.

“Do it,” Isaac’s voice barked. It was hoarse and rough, Stiles noticed. “Fucking do it, Stilinski.”

“Who’s the demanding one now?” Stiles smirked but he followed orders nevertheless. He got up from the bed and moved to the table next to the bed (Scott’s bed his brain helpfully told him and he couldn’t help but smirk again) and in the top drawer he found condoms and lube.

Isaac was watching him with hungry eyes and his pupils were blown so a point where Stiles could hardly see the blue anymore.

Getting back between Isaac’s legs he opened the lube and let the thick, wet substance cover three of his fingers. He could hear Isaac moan and felt the bed move when the taller teen could help but twist and turn in anticipation.

Stiles licked his lips, send Isaac one last look before he reached forward. He let his middle finger gently circle Isaac’s hole for a few seconds before he slowly pushed in the first finger.

Isaac gasped and his whole body arched up and then he pushed into the finger.

“Is it good?” Stiles asked, voice raspy and rough from arousal.

“Yes,” Isaac moaned. “More, I need more – “

And Stiles pushed in another finger before he had the change to finish that sentence. Isaac gasped and his finger’s grabbed the bed sheets. Stiles moved his fingers slowly at first and then he started pushing deeper and harder until he finally scissored him opened.

“More,” Isaac begged again. “Stiles, _please_.”

Stiles gulped and felt his own cock twist. Who’d known the sound of Isaac begging was so sexy. He would have done this sooner if he’d known he could make the taller one look so completely done.

Stiles gave a few more thrusts with two fingers before he finally pushed in a third. This time he gave Isaac more time to adjust but he only needed a few seconds before he was nodding furiously and pushing into the fingers again.

Stiles cock was leaking at this point and with his free hand he gave it a few thrusts. He was moving his fingers in and out of Isaac, searching for that one spot that would leave him completely undone.

When his fingers brushed over something and Isaac gasped Stiles couldn’t help but smirk. He found the spot again and focused his thrust on aiming for it.

Isaac was moaning and gasping, pushing into Stiles’ fingers, grasping and twisting the bed sheets between his fingers. The sight was too good to be true, Stiles thought.

“C-come on,” Isaac said and Stiles was surprised he could even talk. “ _Please_ , p-please!”

Stiles wanted to say something cocky but he was too horny to even protest at that point. Instead he pulled out, loving the sound of complains Isaac came with, pulled on the condom an applied plenty of lube, groaning loudly, before he positioned himself.

“Turn around,” he said and Isaac moaned as he turned so he was on all fours on the bed.

Fuck, Stiles had a hard time even breathing at this point. He swallowed hard then he positioned himself again. When Isaac felt the tip of Stiles’ cock against his hole he gasped and pushed back.

Stiles moaned before he finally pushed inside in one quick movement.

He didn’t move for a while, letting Isaac properly adjust to the feel of all of him inside of him. When Isaac gave a short nod Stiles almost groaned with relief. The first few thrust were slow and careful but then he grabbed Isaac’s hips and held the taller teen in position before he started pounding into him.

“Yes, fuck, yes!” Isaac moaned and Stiles saw his head drop.

“You like that?” Stiles asked. “You want me to fuck you harder?”

“Y-yes!”

Stiles hummed in agreement before he leaned back and pulled almost all the way out before he pounded back in.

“Yes, right there!” Isaac hissed desperately and judging by the sounds Stiles assumed he’d found his prostate again.

Licking his lips he pulled back again and aimed for the same spot.

Isaac was panting and moaning, he leaned down and covered his head against his arm and the new position made is easier for Stiles to thrust into him.

God, fucking, yes.

 “I’m going – “ Isaac moaned.

“Come for me,” Stiles begged and with one finale moan he did just that.

Isaac’s hole clenched around Stiles’ cock and the feeling made Stiles lose it completely and with a few more thrusts he was coming hard, still pounding into Isaac.

They were both panting desperately and Stiles had practically collapsed on top of Isaac’s strong back. He took a few calming breathes before he pulled out, pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trash can. Then he collapsed onto the bed next to Isaac who’d turned around so they face to face.

Stiles leaned up and connected their lips in a sloppy kiss.

Then he let his head fall on the matrass again.

“Why haven’t we done that before?” he mumbled.

“You’ve been too busy fucking Scott,” Isaac snorted.

“True,” Stiles mused. He felt comfortable and sweaty and tired.

“I think he’s serious about Allison,” Isaac suddenly said.

Stiles had closed his eyes and couldn’t be bothered to open them. “Aha.”

“Guess you’ll have to find a new fuck-buddy,” Isaac continued.

Stiles couldn’t help but smirk. “Guess I will.”

Then there was a long, comfortable silence before Isaac, with a sigh, grabbed the covers and pulled it over the both of them. Stiles smiled and moved closer and when Isaac put an arm around he couldn’t help but hum.

“Scott will come back eventually,” Isaac informed him.

“He’s seen worse,” Stiles promised him, already half asleep.

“He’ll have to get used to the sight anyway,” Isaac mumbled and Stiles couldn’t help but grin and kiss the other’s perfect shoulder.

“True.”


End file.
